powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Air Buffoon
Hot Air Buffoon is episode 9 of Season 3. It aired on December 1, 2000. Synopsis The Mayor of Townsville gets more involved with fighting crime, by scoping the streets from above, in a hot air balloon. Plot Every time the city is in a state of emergency, especially over a criminal matter, it is not uncommon for the Mayor to call the Powerpuff Girls to resolve it. One night, after feeling as if he put in a good day's work, he notices a maid who he thought was Ms. Bellum and was coming in early to start cleaning. The maid tells the Mayor that he isn't doing squat to help Townsville and that it's the Powerpuff Girls who are doing all the work. Soon after she especially notes that she did not vote for him, he becomes enraged and decides to call the Powerpuff Girls and have them beat her up, but then he realizes that she's right and trashes his office. The next day, Ms. Bellum notices his office in discord and confirms that he is okay. Afterward, he flies in a hot air balloon with her, explaining that he will take a more proactive approach to watch the city; by looking over Townsville and stopping criminals with his extended punching glove, the "Equalizer." At first, he appears to be doing well: He stops a criminal holding an old woman at knifepoint and thwarts a man as he breaks into a car. Even Ms. Bellum is impressed by this. However, things start to go astray when the Mayor gets mad with his effectiveness: he punches a man who accidentally littered, and then he starts attacking people who weren't committing any crimes such as a man withdrawing money out of the ATM and even two boxers in a contest, much to Ms. Bellum's horror. Meanwhile, Blossom notices that the Mayor hasn't called them the entire day and becomes concerned; she is not even able to dial him directly on the hotline phone. As she and Bubbles play video games, Buttercup assures them that nothing is wrong, but when all three of them fly to the Mayor's office, they see that it is in ruins (because of his outburst earlier). They later fly into town and see everyone running away. One of the Townsville residents informs them that they're running away from the Mayor himself. When they try to confront the Mayor about the situation, he tries to punch them with his weapon but misses them. Instead, his Equalizer ends up hitting a button, launching four missiles from silos a short distance away from town. It then becomes the girls' mission to do what they can and intercept the missiles before impact: Buttercup strips away one of the missiles to disable it, Bubbles uses a sonic attack to jam its flight patterns, and Blossom diverts one of the missiles towards the nearby sea. The fourth missile, however, continues towards Townsville with the Mayor using the Equalizer in an effort to defuse it. Though the girls are able to stop the last one as they did the others, the Equalizer connects with it and detonates it, leveling the area. With the town in ruins, the girls reassure him that despite his passive efforts, the Mayor helps to save Townsville by calling them to at least inform them of serious happenings. The episode ends with a good laugh and the narrator says: "Oh Mayor, what would Townsville do without you? Probably be a lot better off." Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** * * Minor Roles *Nighttime Cleaning Staff *Fred Flintstone (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Barney Rubble (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jill (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *This is one of two episodes in which the narrator doesn't manage to finish his trademark opening line. The other is "Makes Zen to Me". Allusions *'The Flintstones' - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble appear robbing a bank. *'Jack and Jill' - When the Mayor says that the jewels are being jacked by Jill, this makes a reference to the story of Jack and Jill. *'Dexter's Laboratory' - The Puppet Pals appear in the video game Bubbles and Buttercup are seen playing. *'Dr. Strangelove' - Blossom rides a missile into the ocean like Major Kong rides a missile into Russia. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Bellum Category:Episodes storyboarded by Michael Stern Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodeswritten by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes written by Chris Savino